Closer
Closer, adalah lagu yang dibawakan oleh oleh Joe Inoue, sebagai pembukaan keempat untuk Naruto: Shippūden. Berjalan dari episode 78 sampai episode 102. Kemudian digantikan oleh Hotaru no Hikari. Lirik Rōmaji= Michika ni aru mono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou Anata ga saikin taiken shita Shiawase wa ittai nandesu ka? Megumaresugite ite Omoidasenai kamo! Ima koko ni iru koto Iki wo shite iru koto Tada soredake no koto ga Kiseki dato kidzuku Michika ni aru mono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted Let's go Tatoe kari ni sore ga Gizen de atta to shitemo Dareka wo sukueta nara Sorya mushiro nani yori mo riaru Oitsudzuketekita yume Akiramezu ni susume yo nante Kirei koto wo ieru hodo Nani mo dekichainai kedo Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni And I'll never take it for granted Let's go Michika ni aru mono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted Oitsudzuketekita yume Akiramezu ni susume yo nante Kirei koto wo ieru hodo Nani mo dekichainai kedo Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni And I'll never take it for granted Let's go |-| Bahasa Inggris= The things closest to you You need to always pay the most attention to If you get too close to something You'll lose sight of it* What in the world is the happiness That you gained from your newest experience? Maybe you're just too blessed To remember! That you're here That you're breathing Realise that's just a miracle in itself The things closest to you You need to always pay the most attention to If you get too close to something You'll lose sight of it* You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted Let's go Though there are people that say Helping someone is hypocritical Each person Can be trusted, or can be doubted, so... Let's say that Even if you are hypocritical If you saved someone because of it That would be real, more than anything "Continue chasing after your dreams" And "Go on without giving up" The more you say pretty things like that The less that actually gets done I'll keep a handful of courage in my heart To use to live through tomorrow And I'll never take it for granted Let's go The things closest to you You need to always pay the most attention to If you get too close to something You'll lose sight of it* You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted "Continue chasing after your dreams" And "Go on without giving up" The more you say pretty things like that The less that actually gets done I'll keep a handful of courage in my heart To use to live through tomorrow And I'll never take it for granted Let's go Karakter Karakter dalam urutan tampilan: * Naruto Uzumaki * Ino Yamanaka * Sakura Haruno * Chōji Akimichi * Sai * Kakashi Hatake * Yamato * Shikamaru Nara * Neji Hyūga * Rock Lee * Tenten * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Shino Aburame * Kurenai Yūhi * Hinata Hyūga * Hidan (Versi Pertama) * Kakuzu (Versi Pertama) * Kotetsu Hagane (Versi Pertama) * Izumo Kamizuki (Versi Pertama) * Asuma Sarutobi * Gozu (Versi Kedua) * Kigiri (Versi Kedua) * Nurari (Versi Kedua) * Rinji (Versi Kedua) * Guren (Versi Kedua) * Deidara * Tobi * Patung Iblis dari Path Luar * Pain * Kabuto Yakushi * Orochimaru * Sasuke Uchiha Trivia Kategori:Lagu en:closer es:closer